Lost
by Pepes
Summary: When Aang loses Sokka and Katara, he gives up all hope in himself and the world. What happens when the last hope of the world gives up all hope? Rated T just in case R
1. The Greeble

A deep sigh was released as Aang buried his face into Appas warm and shaggy fur. He could feel hot tears forming in his eyes, and forcefully fought them back. He remembered the day that they told him that he was to be the next Avatar, he never wanted to be. Everyone looked at him with envy, wishing they could be so famous and loved as he would one day. But they didnt understand. His life was torn away from him, thrust into a world that he was not old enough to handle. Running away, his choice, led him to being thrown 100 years later.

Now he had nothing. His old home, friends, and family were gone. All of the other airbenders killed. Aang missed his people terribly, and he felt so alone. Like a green apple in a bushel of red ones. Why couldn't he just be a normal kid! Why couldn't he just have fun and be with those he loved! Aang clenched his fists in frustration. This was no life anyone should envy. The fire nation was constantly on his tail, trying to capture him and chain him to a wall for the rest of his life. Everyday he had to live in hiding until he could master the elements. Pressure to save the world, and he was only a small child. Aang wanted to run away from his responsibilities, let someone else be the avatar. See how much they like the training,fighting,pain,worry,power.

"What does the world want from me Appa? I'm just a kid."

Aang closed his eyes and tried to picture the air temple as it used to be. His memory was so fuzzy, that it was too difficult. He ground his teeth together, furious at the world. Suddenly, a nearby scream made Aang raise his head abruptly. _Katara_ He thought,snapping back to his senses. He pulled sharply on the reigns and Appa quickly flew back to the camp.

His eyes widened as he saw Katara struggling to get out of her sleeping bag while Sokka pulled out his boomerang. In front of them stood a massive creature, at least Appas size. It had a long muzzle, filled with razor sharp teeth. It eyes were merely narrowed slits, and its ears barley visible. The creature's body was black with a silver streak running along the side of it and down its tail. The paws were enormous, each armed with four dangerous claws. Aang recognized it as a Greebler, but what was it doing here? They were in the earth kingdom, and Greeblers were native to the Fire Nation lands.

Appa flew faster, barreling into the giant beast and sending them both into the forest. Trees creaked and fell under the weight of the giant animals, dirt flying everywhere. Aang hoped off Appa as the Greebler threw the bison off him. A hideous snarl erupted from its mug as it approached the camp once more. Appa grunted, to stunned to move. Quickly, Aang airbended himself into the air, then using his staff sent a powerful blow at the Greebler. It struck the giant monster and sent him tumbling back into the woods, but he was soon on his feet again. Aang pulled into his airbender stance as the monster charged him, but suddenly stopped as a water whip struck its face. Aang turned to see Katara with their water canteen, waterbending at the Greebler. It changed course, running after the tribe girl instead. Aang swiftly shot another blow of air at it, but this time the monster was ready. It halted, slowly turning to look at Aang. Malicious eyes glared with hatred as he recognized Aang to be the one that was the threat. It charged him once more, teeth glowing a deathly white as Aang screamed and tried to jump out of the way. The Greebler lowered its head, bashing into the young Avatar and sending him flying into a nearby tree. Aang slowly slid down to the bottom, momentarily out cold.

"Come on Sokka,Run!"

Katara cried, hoping to lead the monster away from Aang. She grabbed her brothers armed and began pulling him the other way into the forest. A mighty roar thundered through her ears as the Greebler ran after them. Katara and Sokka ran as fast as they could, but soon began skidding desperately to stop. Finally their motion halted as they overlooked the massive cliff edge that they stood on. The trees below looked like tiny dots, and the wide river a small blue line. Katara screamed as the monster burst out of the forest, eyeing them hungrily. She began waterbending, trying desperately to fight it.

Aang finally came to as Momo chattered nosily at him. He groaned in pain as he slowly rose, then shook his head.Katara and Sokka! In his rush to save them, he forgot his staff and ran into the woods. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he saw Katara fighting against the Greebler. She and Sokka stood, their backs to the cliff drop. The monster moved forward, forcing them to step back. Sokkas heel rested on nothing but air as he tried to regain his balance. Aang didn't even have time to shout as the monster ran forward, as fast as it could. It barreled into the two siblings,but couldn't stop in time. Suddenly, all three of them flew over the cliffs edge and plummeted below.

Aang ran over, his face twisted in horror. He began to pull out his glider and dive after them, until he realized that he didn't have it. A few seconds past, then the earth rumbled as a cloud of dust formed below, where Katara,Sokka,and the Greebler fell. There was no way they could have survived. Aang threw back his head, crying out in anguish and fury. His tattoos began to glow, followed by his eyes. Screaming with rage, a whirlwind wrapped itself around him, rising him into the air. Looking around, he saw nothing to blame for the deaths of his friends. He needed to vent his fury. Suddenly, a huge wave of earth and fire blazed through the forest, destroying everything in its path. Looking on, the tornado suddenly began to fade away as it lowered the Avatar to the ground. He fell in a heap and began sobbing uncontrollably. He closed his eyes, not even having the energy to cry anymore. He just lay there, wishing he were dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prince Zuko, why don't you come and enjoy a nice cup of tea." Iroh said as he closed his eyes, sighing happily and taking a sip of the tea.

"I don't want tea,I want the avatar." Zuko hissed, eyes narrowing. He looked upon the island that they were nearing, supposedly the place where the trio would stop next.

"Yes,I know."Iroh said, trying to sound disappointed that Zuko would not join him. He knew that his nephew wouldn't, but still it would have been nice. Following Zukos gaze, he saw the approaching land mass. They would be arriving at the island any minute now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Zuko demanded as they began to unboard. The trees around him were taken by the massive display of power shocked him. It must be the Avatar. Zuko lead his men into the forest, towards the heart of the explosion. Fists were held in tight balls of anticipation as they neared the end. His soldiers spread out so that they could surround the avatar. This time he wouldn't escape. Slowly they marched on, footsteps unheard. An evil smirk overtook Zukos face as he saw Aang laying on the ground. _Yes, he's weak. He must be tired from that power wave_ Zuko thought. His men began to walk forwards to apprehend Aang, but Zuko put out his hand to stop them. He walked towards Aang, who simply watched him, not bothering to get up.

"I finally have you Avatar, you're coming with me."

Aang just stared at him, his eyes seemed dull and lifless. Without Katara in it, the world didn't seem like saving anymore. They were all he had left… she was his everything. Sitting up, he turned his head away from Zuko, sadly speaking;

"I dont even care anymore. Katara and Sokka are gone."

Zuko gave the avatar a quizzical look, raising his eyebrows. Yet he marched towards him, kneeling behind the boy and uncoiling his rope. As the prince grabbed Aangs arms to tie them together, the avatar made no move. Quickly he knotted them as tight as he could, ensuring that Aang could not break loose. Once done, he motioned his men forward. They grabbed Aang and stood him up before forcing him to walk forward. Zuko looked over at Aang, still confused. So the boy's companions were gone? Did that mean they were dead? Zuko was pleased at Aangs easy surrender, now he could restore his honor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Avatars face remained downcast, his eyes closed in unbearable emotional pain. He could feel the cold metal beneath him as they boarded the ship, and once again when his arms where shackled to a wall in his prison. Aang slouched down and sat on the floor, burying his face in his arms and crying. Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see Iroh. The old man was sitting cross-legged in front of Aang, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Tell me young Avatar, why did you surrender yourself so easily?" He questioned.

Aang sighed, turning his head away.

"My friends, their gone. A greeble killed them."

Iroh drew back in shock. A greeble? In the Earth Kingdom? It was unbelievable, but it was the only explanation he had. Iroh said nothing, just placed his hand on the young boys shoulder. He truly felt sorry for the boy.

"Why should I even bother fighting? Whats left to fight for? My home,my friends,my family, my people. Their all gone. Everyone says that I turned my back on the world, but it turned its back on me"

Aang said, finally finishing and once more burying his head in his arms. Iroh sighed deeply, such pain the boy was in. He slowly stood and walked out, leaving Aang alone in the dark chamber.


	2. The Cliffside Battle

Disclaimer-I don't own Avatar, the last airbender

"Sokka, look out!" Katara cried, whipping the creature between the eyes with her waterbending. It turned away from her brother and prepared to attack her. Sokkas boomerang struck the creature in the side, and fell to the ground. The Greeble gave no indication that it'd even felt the attack. Sokka grunted, taking his club and charging. Right before he could hit its leg, the creature spun around and batted him roughly away with its paw. Sokka landed hard on the ground, struggling to rise. Katara gasped as she saw Aang, hoping that he could save them. But as her attention was diverted, she didn't see the Greeble charge her and Sokka until they were falling over the Cliffside. Katara screamed as they plummeted down, clutching her brother. With fierce determination on his face, Sokka put his hand to the cliffs and grabbed a ledge. His arm felt like it would tear out of its socket as there fall stopped so abruptly. He grunted with the effort before pulling himself and Katara onto the ledge. They'd hoped to find a path or something, but it's was just, a ledge. A small hole in the side of the cliffs.

"Great,now what?" He said. Looking over its edge, he saw the huge fall that had yet to come. Suddenly, a puff of dust appeared from below. The greeble must have hit the ground. Katara sat down and pulled her legs into her chest, thinking. A few minutes passed, when suddenly a furry form appeared next to them.

"Appa!" Katara cried, jumping onto his back. Sokka slowly climbed up the bison before sitting in its saddle.

"Boy are we glad to see you!" Sokka said. Appa grunted in response and flew upwards, back towards the cliffs. As he landed, Kataras eyes bugged and her mouth dropped. Half the forest was blackened and burnt. Fire Nation. She thought, not knowing that it had been Aang who'd done that.

Sokka looked at the ground, seeing Aangs body imprint from where he'd lain. Moving around, he saw the footprints of the fire nation."Katara, the Fire Nation has Aang!" He said. Katara felt the tears swelling up in her eyes, how could they get him back? Sokka grabbed her arm and they began following the footprints, Appa close behind. Suddenly, a white form flew out of the woods and landed on Sokkas face, clutching it for dear life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH."Sokka screamed, running around and waving his arms wildly.  
"Get it off!Get it off!" Katara grabbed her waterskin and shot a small wave at Sokkas face, not sure of what was clinging to it. The water drenched Sokka, but made what was holding him fall to the ground. A sour expression was on his face as he glared at Katara. 

"Momo!" She said, gathering the lemur in her arms.  
"How can you hug him, he just attacked me!" Sokka yelled,shaking his fist angrily.  
"He was just scared."Katara snapped, leaping to the small creatures defense. They continued to follow the footprints until they reached the shore. Looking out into the ocean,Katara saw the black dot that was a ship.

"Sokka, look!" She said, pointing.  
"We have to help Aang!" With that, she leapt ontop off Appa. 

"What, your just going to land a ten ton flying bison on Zukos ship, walk to Aangs cell, unlock it and break the chains, then lead his back to Appa and fly away,hoping no one saw you?"Sokka demanded.

"We have to help him!"

"And we will, but we need a plan!"Sokka said, trying to reason with his sister.  
"Lets just follow them for a while, then we'll get Aang."He suggested. Katara sighed, then slowly nodded her head. Both of them climbed atop Appa, and Sokka grabbed the reigns.

"Yip Yip!" Appa grunted and took off, speeding after the ship. With a small tug on the reigns, he flew upwards, hidden by the clouds. Now, they just needed a plan

"Great, what does he want?" Zuko asked aloud, a sour expression on his face. The young prince stood at the bow of his ship, golden eyes overlooking the ocean. They were already having enough problems, as the engine on their ship had failed. Black smoke was pouring from it, more then usual from the coal intake. Zhaos ship was growing close, signaling for them to stop. Hands folded behind his back, an arrogant Zhao calming strode to the edge of his own ship.

"Prince Zuko, you are not to be in these waters without the avatar, it seems that I shall have to place you under arrest."

Zhao said, a smug grin on his face. Zuko wanted to go over there and blast it off. His face widened in surprise as the admiral spoke, then scowled.

"We have the avatar, now let us pass!" At this, Zhaos expression grew to an even smugger point. I He has just delivered me the avatar, how pleased the fire lord shall be when I bring back the boy /i , he thought to himself.

"It seems that you are having some difficulties with your ship, would you like a ride back to the fire nation?" Zhao said, his evil tone hidden by innocence.

"We'll manage, now be on your way!" Zuko demanded, growing impatient. He knew that Zhao just wanted the avatar and the glory to himself. Suddenly, he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. turning, he saw Iroh standing behind him.

"We would appreciate a ride home Admiral Zhao."He said, a calm expression on his face. Zuko clenched his fists tightly, gritting his teeth with rage. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aang had caused no commotion when the fire nation soldiers came and removed him from his cell. He raised no hand when he was chained to a new wall. He was simply a ragh doll, unmoving and uncaring. Zhao found this very odd, though he found it for his favor. They had planned on drugging the boy, but seeing his state, decided against it. After all, it wouldn't be necessary.

Aang slumped against the wall in his cell, thinking of Katara. Why didn't he save them? Why didn't he jump after them! Aang cursed, blaming himself for their deaths. i Katara wouldnt want you to live like this, chained to the fire nation walls. /i , his mind said. Aang sighed and stood up, the short chains not giving him enough room to stretch. Suddenly, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

The doorknob twisted open as Admiral Zhao strode in, a triumphant smile upon his face. Aang looked at him, his own face twisted with misery. 

"I see you've made no foolish escape plots yet, a smart move. We are in the middle of the ocean, where are you to go?"Zhao said, trying to break the boy. Aang said nothing, just gazed at the man. Zhao seemed pleased at his lack of resistance, yet annoyed with his silent treatment. He raised an eyebrow before walking closer to the chained child.

"The fire lord will be pleased to hear that I brought him the avatar, perhaps even another promotion thanks to you. Good job boy, for with me at a higher rank the fire nation will end this war once and for all."At this, Aang did look up angrily.

"The fire nation will never win."He insisted.Zhao looked amused as he spoke,

"Oh, wont it? The only thing that stood in its way was a boy. And that boy is now its prisoner." Zhao said, finishing with an evil smirk. Aang began struggling against his chains, trying to break loose. Yet they gave no way, and finally he just leaned against the wall.

"Why are you trying to escape? Even if you do, the fire nation will hunt you down again. You're just a child. You cant save the world, you couldn't even save your friends." Yes, Zhao had heard of the deaths of his companions. As he spoke, Aang once more felt tears threatening to overflow his face. He hung his head in defeat as the pleased admiral left. i He's right, your just a kid. You cant save anyone.You couldnt save your friends, and you cant even save yourself. Give up. Your people are gone, your all alone in the world. There is no one out there that cares about you.Face it /i . At this, Aang once more broke out into tears. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Zuko swore angrily as he paced back and forth in his room. A knock on the door came, but he was in noo mood for visitors.

"Go away."He demanded, but the door opened anyways. Angry, he assumed a firebending pose, wishing to vent his rage on the idiot who'd dare to intrude. He straightened himself, seeing that if was his uncle.

"Zuko, do not worry. The avatar is your prize." Iroh assumed his nephew, knowing what was wrong.

"Zhao will try and claim him for himself, the snake." Zuko argued. 

"He can try, but he will not succeed."


	3. Ozai

Authors Note-Hope your all enjoying the story so far. This chapter will be kinda short due to my said attempt at a cliff hanger.

Disclaimer-Avatar, don't own it…yet

"Alright, heres the plan..." Sokka began as he crossed his legs while sitting in Appas saddle. His voice was deep as he tried to sound important.

"We'll wait until dark, then get Appa to swim after the ship. We'll silently board it, have Appa follow us, and find Aang. Bust him out of his cell and hop back onto Appa." Sokka said, finishing by proudly holding his head higher.

"Thats the worst plan I've ever heard!"Katara argued, bringing his parade to an end.

"Unless you can think of a better one, its all we got."

Katara crossed her arms, showing her displeasure for such an ill-thought out plan. The fire nation was just going to catch them like they did Aang. But the fire nation didnt need them i alive /i . The thought made her shutter, and she quickly brushed it off. i We're coming Aang /i . She thought, trying to reach Aangs own mind. Appa quickly dove into the water, splashing Sokka. the dripping boy scowled and continued on. Grabbing the side of the ship, he found a ladder.

"Come on Katara, up the ladder." He orded, working his way up until he could peek over the top. He could see a few fire nation soldiers, but their back was to him. Silently, he tip toed towards the door of this ship in hopes of finding Aang.

Candles were all that lit the dark corriders as the siblings searched for their lost friend. It gave it a very eerie look, and everything had a shadow that came to life. Katara squeezed Sokkas hand as the shadows of men were seen approaching the corner. He quickly grabbed her and down the other hall. Sliding to a stop, he saw two soldiers gaurding a door.

"That must be Aang!"He whispered excitidly. But how were they supposed to get past the gaurds?  
One of the soldiers heard Sokka whisper and softly elbowed the other, nodding towards the hall-way that they were hidden behind. Heading the opposite direction, he walked through the corriders until he stood behind the siblings, who were once agian peeking over the corner. Pointing his spear at them, he spoke.

"Freeze intruders." Sokka turned around, horrified. Seeing that it was only one gaurd, he swiftly pulled out his club and raised it above his head, ready to strike the man. Suddenly it was yanked out of his hands from behind. Turning around, he saw Zhao standing behind him, an unhappy look on his face. Katara began to grab from her water skin, but it was swiftly yanked away by the soldier. The fire benders who had been with Zhao quickly surronded the two, spears facing them. 

"I suppose you thought that you could come in here and save your little friend. Take them to the west cells." He commanded his officers, a triumphant grin on his face. Turning to the gaurds in front of Aangs door, he whispered.

"Make sure the avatar doesnt discover that his friends are alive, I dont want him causing any trouble." He ordered. The only thing that kept the avatar behaving so, quietly, was the fact that he believed his friends dead. Striding out to the bow of his own ship, he saw the huge land mass that was the fire nation, they were here.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aang didnt raise his head as he heard someone open the door to his cell, but knew that it was Zhao and his soldiers. An evil smirk crossed his face as he grabbed Aang by the collar.

"We're home." He said. The soldies unchained Aang and shackled his arms behind his back. Aang kept his head low as he walked off the ship, occansionaly being pushed by the impatient soldiers. A large crowd had gathered along side the ship to see the avatar. Following closly behind Zhao was Zuko and Iroh, keeping an eye on their prize. Aang didnt watch where they were going, mearly kept his eyes on the ground as they walked. At this point, a tight circle of firebenders were around him, ensuring that he couldnt escape.

Finally lifting his head, he gasped. Before him stood a huge palace, and he knew who it belonged to. Aang froze, afraid to go inside. A rough hand shoved him forwards and he marched on, bug-eyed, into the palace courtyard.

"So, this is the avatar? This child has eludded us for so long?" Aang heard an unearthly voice say. Chills went up his spine as he turned to see none other then the Fire Lord.


	4. The Battle

Disclaimer-Avatar, not mine, don't own it.

Aang drew back in both shock and terror. The figure that stood before him was huge, massive! His muscles seemed to be made of iron, bulging unnaturally out of his skin. His hair seemed to be of the longer length, pitch black and down to his shoulders. His chin was blunt, along with his small nose. Narrowed golden eyes burned into Aangs soft gray ones. Eyes filled with hate and power, darkness. Aang took a step back, fearing what stood before him.

A rough hand shoved him forwards, sprawling him on the ground before Ozai. The young avatar sat up on his knees, then attempted to stand, yet the hand wouldn't allow him to. The young boy merely stared at the ground, losing his fear do to the familiar numbness that was taking over him.

"This is the avatar? This is the one that stood in our way of winning the war? The world is growing more pathetic by the day." Ozai spat, looking down upon Aang with disgust. Aang didn't face him, simply stared at the ground. He was lost in thought, thoughts of Katara.

"Did you really think you could defeat me?" Ozai asked, his voice mocking. Aang said nothing, hardly even hearing his taunting words. Ozai, like Zhao, didn't enjoy being ignored. Drawing his arm back, he flung forth a ball of fire that struck the boy directly in the chest.

Aang fell backwards, the breath knocked out of him. He could feel the flames sizzle and burn his skin as they made quick work of his shirt. Blowing slightly, he doused the flames and rose to his feet. Grey eyes were still so dull, so uncaring. Ozai didn't need to do this, Aangs spirit was already shattered. And Ozai knew it.

"Take him to the holding cell until his prison is fully prepared, I shall hold a nation meeting to reveal that the war is now going to be ended, victory is ours." Ozai said, looking triumphantly at Aang. The boy said nothing as three soldiers approached him cautiously. Grabbing his arms, the held them tightly behind his back and pushed him towards his cell.

Aang grunted as they shoved him against the wall, knocking the breath from him once more. Before he even had a chance to breath again they had his arms and legs quickly shackled so tight that he couldn't move an inch. He stared after the gaurds as they shut the door, clanking heavily as it did so. Looking away, he closed his eyes and saw the soft blue ones he desired.

Aang frowned disapprovingly as he was roughly shoved onto the ground in a kneeling position. Ozai stood above him, the high-ranking fire nation people standing behind him. Zuko stood there as well, and could not help but continue to cast the poor boy a glance.

"Until today, one thing stood in our way of winning this war. One thing prevented the Fire Nation from claiming victory. One thing was the last hope of the other nations; The Avatar!" Ozai said. The crowd began booing as Ozai spoke of the Avatar, clearly not fond of Aang.

"And now, looks what's become of that one thing. Nothing stands in our way, the world is ours for the taking!" To this, the cheers grew louder. Aang sighed heavily, wishing for this all to end.

"Your nothing but a weak airbender, a helpless child. Airbenders, a pathetic race all on their own. Far to easy to obliterate." Ozai said to Aang, keeping his voice low enough so that just the Avatar could hear. Aang looked up, clear anger on his face. This only amused Ozai.

"If I'm so weak, then why bother keeping me here." He demanded, ice in his voice. Ozai frowned, unhappy with the way he spoke. Drawing back his foot, he delivered a savage blow to Aangs ribs. The boy recoiled in pain, hissing slightly. This only delighted the crowd as they cheered on the Fire Lord.

"Give up boy, there is no hope. How can a twelve year old boy, to weak to even avoid capture, defeat a skilled and powerful fire lord?" Ozai demanded, though it wasn't really a question. Aang looked up, the fire returning to his eyes.

"I avoided capture for a hundred years, and I'm done hiding." He said. Ozai growled and made another kick at him. Aang air bended himself up, avoiding it. Jumping, Aang made a kick to send a sharp blast of air at him. Ozai dismissed it with an easy raise of his arm, yet Aang was unfazed.

Ozai, growing furious, shot a column of flames at him. Aang jumped to the side, his arms trailing behind him. The fire heated the metal shackles, causing parts of them to begin to melt. Aang cringed at the thought of the melting metal touching him, and tilted his arms so it would slide away. Suddenly, he felt the weight fall away. He looked at the ground, were the melted shackles lay.

Turning back to Ozai, he assumed an airbending stance. Ozai shoved another column of fire at Aang, followed by another, and another, and another. The young Avatar was to preoccupied with dodging attacks then making some of his own. Panting heavily, he face the fire lord again. He didn't have time to regain himself before he was forced to create a whirl wind of air, deflecting another three attacks.

Finally he saw a chance to make his own attack. A blast of air knocked the fire lord off his feet, and Aang quickly made another attack, sending him flying into the trees. The crowd gasped as their leader disappeared, and Aang looked on with an emotionless face. Suddenly, the entire forest exploded in flames. Aang cringed as Ozai slowly walked towards him, unspeakable rage on his face.

Taking a step back, Aang was struck by a thick blast. He fell on the ground, hardly evading the second blast that scorched the ground he laid on before. Jumping, he leapt over the wall of fire that wished to engulf him, feeling its heat lick at his legs. A nearby fountain became the source of Aangs next idea. Moving in a waterbending fashion, he sent a swift whip at Ozai, which struck him squarely and left a rather large gash on his chest.

Suddenly, another ball of fire knocked Aang off his feet. Attempting to rise, he was struck down again. The lack of food was beginning to take its toll on him as his energy began to fade. He was in no shape to battle Ozai, starved, weak, and broken. He hadn't even mastered the elements yet. Forcing himself onto his hands and knees, Aang didn't even have time to gasp before the Fire Lord unleashed a merciless barrage of attacks on him.

Aang was hurled into a wall, falling to the ground in an unmoving heap. The crowd began cheering for the Fire Lord at his victory. The young Avatar stirred, trying to rise. Yet everyone saw that he could no longer fight, it was taking all of his energy just to stand. He looked at Ozai, the fire fading from his eyes. Unlike Aang, Ozai wasn't done. Another blast struck him in the chest, pounding hi against the wall again. Before he could even fall, he felt his skin sizzle and burn as another column hit him square on.

He left out an agonizing scream, such pain was enveloping his small body. Tears poured freely from his eyes as the unbearable agony burned through him again and again. Why wasn't he dead? Why cant I just die? Aang thought to himself. Anything was better then this. He was crashing and burning, he was to far down to fall anymore. He landed on his stomach before Ozai marched over, placing a heavy boot on Aangs head.

"This is all that stood in our way." He repeated, looking down on the beaten and broken avatar. Aang gritted his teeth, his eyes fading into dullness again. Two soldiers marched over, grabbing the boy and hauling him on his feet.

"Pathetic." Ozai said as they marched Aang back to his cell.

You've failed 

_You've let the world down_

Aang closed his eyes as his tormenting thoughts refused to leave him alone.

Ozai defeated you so easily, and he can do it again to 

_Stop fighting Aang, accept defeat_

_You cant win, theres no hope_

_You couldn't save your friends, you cant save yourself, how are you supposed to save the world?_

Aang felt hot tears begin to fill his eyes as he recognized his failure.

Theres nothing left to fight for 

_Kataras gone_

_The air temples gone, your people are gone_

_Your just a child_

_Just a kid_

_Just one kid_

_You cant save the world_

Aang hung his head in defeat. How much further could you fall? Aang was scared to try and get up again.

If I get up, I'll just get knocked down again Your just a small, frightned child, You cant stop a century long war 

_Your just a kid, all alone in the world_

_Nobody cares about you_

"I've lost. Theres no hope. The Fire Nation will control the world. Alls been lost. I've failed everyone. Thousands of people will be killed because I cant save them. I wasn't meant to be the avatar, I'm a failure." Aang said to himself, crying heavily. His burns were not scars, yet they still throbbed intensely. There was nothing left to fight for, nothing else to keep him going. The world was crumbling beneath him, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	5. A happy Ending?

Aangs face remained downcast as he was marched towards his new cell. It was supposed to be unbreakable, impenetrable. Two feet thick steel walls, along with heavy and tight chains. It didn't sound to comforting. Yes, things seemed very bad for the world. The avatar was a broken spirit, the Fire Nation closing in on victory. It seemed a hopeless situation, but things aren't always what they seem.

Aang released a heavy sigh of sheer emotional pain. Lifting his head, he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. A good thirty feet in front of them a small group of fire benders were shoving two prisoners forwards towards their new cell. Aang gasped, realizing them to be none other then Sokka and Katara.

"Katara!" He cried, much to the surprise of the soldiers. He tore free of their grasp running to Katara. Her head turned slowly, the solemn expression being replaced by one of pure joy.

"Aang!" She yelled, breaking free herself and running towards him. The two meet, unable to hug because of the chains that bound them. Katara rested her head on his shoulder, and that seemed good enough for the both of them. For a moment, it seemed that everything was going to be ok.

Suddenly, a harsh hand pulled them apart. Aang swung around in rage, facing the soldiers, who stepped back in fear. His dull, lifeless eyes were gone, replaced by the determined, fiery eyes of a warrior. Giving a grunt, he jumped and sent a shock of air that blew the soldiers away. But it wasn't long until a small army of them had gathered, trying to apprehend the boy. Aang bravely fought them off, his arms still bound.

How dare they try and separate us! Aang, you've finally found Katara and Sokka! Theres still hope, and always will be 

Yet Aangs rage only grew as the fire benders roughly grabbed Katara and Sokka and shoved them to the ground as they tried to subdue Aang. The rage of what had happened to him slowly began to take over Aang. Tattoos and eyes began to glow the eerie blue as he lost himself to the Avatar State. Fir encased him, though it brought him no harm. He was actually fire bending! The soldiers stared at him, stunned. Everything was still for a moment, before Aang unleashed the massive wave. It skimmed over the water tribe siblings, unharming them because they were laying flat.

However, the soldiers and city were not so lucky. Houses and trees fell under its enormous power, soldiers and fire bender knocked away, possibly killed. A look of rage was on Aangs face, which slowly faded along with his glowing. He began to fall to the earth. Katara ran over to him, while Sokka tried to unlock his cuffs with a pair of keys he'd swiped while the guards were fighting Aang. Finally freeing himself, he ran over and did the same to Katara.

The first thing she did was wrap her arms around Aang. He couldn't feel her as he was surrounded by darkness. But this seemed the happiest moment of her life; she finally had her family back. Sokka even seemed overjoyed to see Aang again, joining Katara.

"We need to get moving, where's Appa?" Sokka said finally, standing up. It was only a matter of time before more soldiers came. Katara nodded in agreement.

"I think I saw them take him somewhere over there." She said. Sokka bent down and picked up Aang, slinging him over his shoulder. Sokka wasn't as strong as Zuko, but Aang sure wasn't heavy.

The siblings rushed around the wall as they heard the angry shouts behind them.

"Hurry Sokka!" Katara called, trying desperately to find the flying bison. Rounding a corner they slid to a stop as they saw Appa, lying on the ground. A chain was wrapped around his neck, and shackles held all of his legs to the ground. Behind them, the shouts were growing louder.

"Oh come on." Sokka said. Luck just wasn't with them today. Running near Appa, Sokka began striking the chains as the great beast pulled against them. Katara shook her head and began to run through the near by shed, looking for a key. She bit her lip to keep from shouting as a shovel fell on her head. Grumbling unhappily, she smiled as she saw a small key hanging near the door. Grabbing it, she prayed that it would free Appa.

"Catch!" She said as she hurled the key to Sokka, who caught it and began working at the locks. To their relief, they gave way.

"Hurry!" Sokka cried as he carried Aang up onto Appas saddle. Suddenly, a large group of fire benders rounded the corner. Katara leapt onto Appas tail and ran up onto his back.

"Yip Yip!Yip Yip!" Sokka cried, urgently. Appa responded quickly taking off into the air before they were reached. Sokka gasped as the fire benders attempted to shoot them down, but Appa seemed well prepared and easily dodged the attacks.

"The Fire Lord will not be pleased." One soldier said as he watched the bison become a small dot in the distance.

"So Avatar, you think that you can defeat me?" The muscular form demanded.

"I know I can." Aang replied, unafraid. Yet that soon faded as the Avatar was beaten to a pulp by Ozai, yet again.

"Its over." Ozai said, standing above Aang. Drawing back, he sent a huge display of power charging at the boy. Aang put his arms up to try and protect himself, though it was useless. He screamed, knowing it was over.

"Aang, Aang!" Katara said, shaking Aang awake. Slowly, his large gray eyes blinked open. It took him a moment to recognize his surroundings.

"Ka-Katara?" He finally said.

"Aang! Your okay!" Katara said. Aang sat up, smiling for ear to ear. He thought he would burst with joy. Suddenly, they both wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug. Neither wanted to let go, ever.

"Good to see you to." Sokka said, pretending to be hurt that he wasn't being greeted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Aang said, playfully leaping over and hugging Sokka. For a moment, Sokka looked annoyed before giving in and allowing himself to be hugged. He could tell how happy Aang was.

"I thought you guys were…gone." Aang said, finally pulling away.

"Nah, I saved us." Sokka said, flexing his muscles.

"Don't be so modest." Katara snapped, folding her arms.

"I wont." Sokka replied. Aang smiled, just happy to hear their voices again, fighting or not. This seems like the perfect time to end my story, but lets add a little more shall we?

Aang turned to look at the sea, remembering Ozai. He was so powerful, so strong!

How am I going to defeat him? 

Aang asked himself. Katara, sensing something was wrong, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's bothering you?"Katara asked. Aang considered not telling her, but knew that he might as well.

"I'm…scared. I fought Ozai back there, and I lost. I don't know if I can ever defeat him." Aang confessed. Katara smiled at him.

"Aang, he had an unfair advantage. I'm sure you put up a good fight, and you haven't even mastered the elements yet. It wasn't the right time to beat him. Someday you will, and you'll save the world. I know you can, I believe in you." She said. Aang looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks Katara." He said. He knew that eventually he would have to face his destiny, eventually he would have to fight Ozai again. But right now, he was just happy to be alive and with his friends, his family.

The End 

**Well, that's the end of my first Fan fic! So sad at the beginning(… Anywas, tell me what you think! Flames are allowed, but only if you tell me how I can Improve, otherwise there just worthless. Perhaps a sequal will be coming…..who knows?**

**Oh yeah, btw;**

**Disclaimer- I of course do not own Avatar…darn**


End file.
